Fireheart
by DarkerStars
Summary: •AN AVENGERS/CAPTAIN AMERICA FANFIC• Brenna had a happy life. She had a decent home and a loving family. Unfortunately, that life was in Sokovia. After surviving the destruction of her home and the death of her family, Bree must adapt to a new life in America, under the care of the man who saved her life and now her adopted father: Steve Rogers.
1. Prologue

**_Brenna's POV:_**

 _Smoke and ash all but filled the air and burned my lungs as I awoke groaning. Darkness obscured my vision as I tried to move. Movement was futile as I felt a heaviness around me. Rubble. What remained of the apartment building I lived in. It wasn't much,_

 _But in Sokovia, not much was all there was._

 _My memory pulled itself together and I panicked, remembering why I had rushed home while everyone else was desperately fleeing the city._

 _My family. They were at home, on the top floor of the 10 storey building and so close to the fighting._

 _I had to get to them. I had to save them. But I couldn't do that while I was trapped._

 _Shifting was futile in trying to escape. In fact, it only made the rubble shift and crush me partially. I screamed in pain, and fear. Beams weighed down on my left leg and I felt the sickening stickiness of blood run down the side of my head. In instinct I cried out for help, like any other 12 year old would do._

 _I hoped my family would hear and come for me. Then I realised they would be trapped too._

 _Screaming louder I prayed for them, or anyone to come and free me. And after a good 10 minutes of crying out I felt the rubble above shifting and becoming ever so slightly lighter. Someone had heard me._

 _Crying louder made my mysterious rescuer quicken their pace. Streams of daylight broke through the gaps, blinding me but a relief still. I could make out a silhouette of a man, desperately clawing at the rubble to free me. He looked.. Familiar. He looked like.._

 _"Dad!" I cried out, struggling against the beam pinning me. In that moment, I felt so relieved. My dad was alright and had come for me. My rescuer didn't respond to the name I called him, except working harder to get to me._

 _"Dad!" I yelped again, chocking slightly on the ashes floating around. Desperately I outstretched my hand to him, I was nearly free. The second I was free he took it and pulled me out of the debris, giving me my first look at his face._

 _My heart broke when I saw his face. He wasn't my dad._

 _His kind blue eyes looked at me with concern. I recognized him as one of the "Avengers' from America._

 _Yes, Captain America. That was him. He'd found me._

 _He asked me if I was alright. How could he think I would be in any way alright?! My family were trapped and possibly hurt!_

 _Due to my lack of response he shook me gently, somewhat bringing me back to reality. Flinching at a nearby explosion he tried to pull me away. Which only made me struggle against him, shouting that my family were still trapped amongst the rubble._

 _His blue eyes locked with my green ones, his full of sympathy and regret, mine desperation and determination. He glanced at the rubble with a saddened look before carefully slinging me over his shoulder, fireman style, and running. Much to my distaste. But fighting against him was pointless because of his strength. Even kicking him in the back didn't work._

 _During my struggle I caught a glance of what remained of my apartment block for the first time. It wasn't just damaged, it was completely destroyed. I shook at the sight and felt the Captain's hold on me tighten. Not because he felt he was going to drop me, but as a gesture of comfort._

 _In that moment it hit me. My family was dead._

 _My hometown was destroyed. Everyone I knew was most likely dead._

 _I was all alone._


	2. Adopted

**Thank you to Hollaugh for my lovely new cover! XD**

* * *

 _After The Events of Age of Ultron..._

Brenna's POV:

The atmosphere on the hellicarrier was tense enough to choak the air out of my lungs. My breathing was shallow as it was, between silent sobs. Sokovia had fallen. Quite literally. The only survivors sat in silence around me, they too sitting in silence and mourning their lost loved ones.

But the one man among us that didn't belong, was the Captain Rogers that had rescued me from the rubble. He sat beside me, also in silence. But I think that was to respect my silence.

Steve glanced at me with sad eyes. He had found me after the hellicarrier had departed. At that point I had been in a bad way. I had a head wound, and my leg was partially fractured from the beam crushing it. In short I was a crying, dust/blood covered mess.

And then, Steve took pity on me I guess because he took me, cleaned me up and had a medic take care of my head and leg. I wasn't bothered about my injuries but Steve was insistent.

He hadn't left my side at all since he found me again. We hadn't spoken much, except brief mumbles, telling each other our names. He looked concerned, but I didn't question him. All I could think about was my family. The family I'd failed to save.

* * *

Steve sighed softly as he looked at Brenna. He knew how broken she was feeling but knew there was little he could do to comfort her. All he could really do is.. Care for her.

He bit his lip slightly as he glanced over at the young girl again, feeling a strange sense of protectiveness over her. He couldn't explain it. Steve just felt that he had to look after her.

Maybe it was his morals? Or his sense of gentlemanly duty?

Whatever it was, Steve was now determined to look after young Brenna. And he knew if he was going to do it he was going to do it properly.

Getting up, careful not to disturb Bree, Steve slipped out to make arrangements.

* * *

Brenna's POV:

Steve had been gone for a while.

He didn't say where he was going or why, he'd just walked away.

Shaking gently, I glanced around the room full of Sokovian survivors blankly. Then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Looking to see, I found that Steve had returned.

"Come with me." He said softly and lead me out of the room. I followed silently, moderately confused but still numb to emotion. The Captain took me to a office, greeting a official looking man who wore all black and donned an eyepatch. This man eyed me purposefully.

"Hello Brenna. My name is Director Fury." He said in greeting, not nicely but not nastily. Just generally.

"Hi." I muttered back quietly in response. Steve was observing and positioned himself between myself and Fury, crossing his arms as he stood.

Fury offered for me to take a seat, which I silently declined. I knew what he would most likely talk about and it wasn't something I wanted to think about. Foster care.

"First off, I'm very sorry for your loss." Fury said out of courtesy, not actually meaning it. People you've just met rarely mean it when they say that, its just polite. I nodded in response.

Fury leant against the front of his desk, facing me and Steve, who continued to glance at me with his never ending concern. It made me slightly uncomfortable having both men stare at me.

"Brenna, unfortunately we couldn't find any record of family for you outside of Sokovia." Fury stated, which made me assume that is what Steve had come to him about, to check. "Do you have any other relatives you know of anywhere?"

"No." I sighed, not wanting to talk about this at all. "No more family.."

Steve's already concerned expression became even more saddened and Fury nodded in understanding.

"Alright." Fury said nodding, shifting in position slightly. I grimaced, guessing what his next words would be.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to be placed into foster care."

Sighing shakily, I wiped a sneaky tear from my cheek. I'd just lost my family and they wanted to spring another on me like this?! It was the last thing I wanted.

But then, Fury said something that surprised me.

"Or." He began suddenly, looking to Steve as he spoke. "Captain Rogers has offered to take you in."

I froze in surprise before slowly looking around at Steve, blinking. "W-what?"

The Captain smiled slightly and bent down so he could look me in the eyes better. "I'd like you to come live with me.. If you're okay with that, that is."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked "why would you want me to live with you? You don't know me.."

Steve gave me a kind smile in response with a small shrug. "I want to make sure you have a good home."

I frowned at that. Why would he care what happens to me?

"Why me though? There's hundreds of orphans you could choose from. Why would you want me?"

Now that question made Steve pause.

"I.. I honestly can't explain it." He answered finally, not really having a straight answer. "I just.. feel like I have to protect you. I don't know why, I just do."

That confused me. I'd literally just met this guy and now he wanted to protect me?

"So... you want to.. foster me?"

Steve shook his head. "I'd like to adopt you, Brenna."

Almost choking on thin air in shock and making Steve look yet even more concerned, I stuttered "what?!"

Steve gently patted my back to try to settle me down and nodded. "I want to adopt you, but only if you want me to. It's your decision."

"But we need it now." Fury cut in, seemingly itching to wrap this up. "So we can make arrangements and sign paperwork."

Going silent I went over the options in my head. Be sent God knows where to strangers, or go live with a superhero that I'd only just met.

I played with the gold heart locket that hung around my neck and somehow hadn't gotten lost during the chaos. My grip on it tightened slightly, reliazing it was now my only possession and contained the only thing I had left of my family: a group photo of my parents, my twin older brothers, me, and my 7 year old sister.

Nobody could replace them. Not even Captain America.

But he was still my best option.

With a sigh, I nodded to Steve, holding the locket close to my chest. "Alright."

Steve gave me another kind smile and started signing paperwork with Fury. When he was done, we went back to where we were sitting until the hellicarrier docked somewhere in Europe. From there, he and I were escorted to a private plane that would fly us to New York, where Steve told me he lived. He told me all about America on the flight there and promised he would look after me. He even said.. I could call him "dad" if I wanted.

I didn't.

My dad was dead. Steve wasn't him, so I wouldn't call him that.

My name may now be Brenna Rogers, but I still longed for my real family.

* * *

 **Nathan Stark (who belongs to Ice-Ninja ) and Elizabeth Barnes (who belongs to SN_supernova ) will appear in the next chapter alongside the other Avengers! XD**


End file.
